Chocolate and Cinnamon
by MunchieManda
Summary: Kyou works at a tattoo and piercing parlor. Haru wants a piercing. Rated M to be safe! X3


I have been currently obsessing over Fruits Basket at the moment, and I really wanted to write a fanfic of it! ;) I know I haven't been updating on my FF7 one, I've just got a major writer's block and can't figure out what I want to happen! I just happen to make things up as I go…I've never been much of a planner….^^; Forgive my personality trait. Lawl!

Oh, and of course I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, A LOT of things would've changed. Yeah. Heh. :3

Apple and Cinnamon

"Oh! Hello, Haru, How've you been lately?" Shigure, who had been standing behind the desk asked. He worked at a tattoo and piercing parlor. He smiled as he looked over at the boy on the other side of the desk. Every so often he would come in, asking for a piercing and then remove it, only to get another one in the same spot. But he knew why, Oh did he know.

"Same to you, Shigure." Haru said, his face neutral. He was blunt with his reasons for being there. "Is Kyou working today? I'd like a piercing."

Shigure smiled knowingly. "Oh! Of course he's here. I'll go see if he's busy." He said with another small smile as he bounced off to see where the short-tempered piercer had gone off to.

It just so happened to be that Kyou worked there. That was Haru's main reason for even showing up. Sure, he liked piercings and self-expression just as much as the next guy, but his intentions were different. He didn't really care _what_ piercing he got, it was _who_ he got it from.

And it just so happened that the ox had a little thing for the kitty.

Shigure appeared again, with that ever so prominent smile playing on his lips. "He's not busy at all, you can go back. I didn't tell him who his next customer is." He said, with a small chuckle. He just loved to encourage Hatsuharu.

Haru smiled. "Thank you." He said, as he walked off to the certain room where the fiery orange-haired guy would be waiting.

When Kyou heard someone's footsteps behind him, he sighed and stretched slightly. Without turning around, he stated: "Okay, so before you start telling me how nervous you are, what do you want pierced?" He asked, as he began to wash his hands and pull his latex gloves on.

"A Prince Albert."

"Haru?!" Kyou yelled, his voice being heard from the whole parlor. This wasn't a surprise to the other employees who worked there. They knew the orange-haired boy was a loud mouth, but he did do a kick ass job at piercing.

Hatsuharu simply smirked some. "Yeah. Didn't you hear me right? I said I wanted a penis piercing." Haru said, trying to elicit a response from the older boy.

Kyou flinched at the way Haru was speaking. "Can you be any less well-mannered, you stupid cow?" He spat, as he folded his arms across his chest. There was no way in hell he was gonna give that Ox a Prince Albert. And besides that point, he had never given anyone that piercing.

Haru was smirking now. "I can be naughty, if that's what you mean. Now, are you gonna give me what I want?" He said his expression indifferent. But behind that mask, he was very amused. He loved to play with his kitten.

Kyou rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Haru. Get outta here. I'm not gonna give you that stupid piercing. Why do you always ask for piercings?! You're getting annoying, y'know." He said, his anger beginning to flare.

"Because how else would I get to see my kitten?" Haru asked, as he began to walk up slowly to Kyou. "You never come and see me, so I figure I'd come and see you." He said, obviously unaffected by Kyou's words.

The cat took a step back, looking up at Hatsuharu, who was a head taller. Kyou thought it unfair, since he was a year older.

"Kitten?! Don't fucking call me that! And didn't you hear me you stupid ass, I said get out!" Kyou spat, as he huffed and began taking off his gloves.

Haru grabbed ahold of Kyou's shirt and pushed him up against the wall, receiving a hiss from the cat. The Ox had gone Black.

"You stupid cow!" Kyou shouted, but shut his mouth when he had realized it was now Black Haru. Kyou's temperamental nature could always somehow manage to call out the Black side of Haru.

"Not so loud now, are we Kitty?" Black Haru said his smirk wide. He gripped Kyou's wrists and smacked them up against the wall as well.

Kyou growled, annoyed with all this happening and the fact that it was at his work! He didn't want to get fired. "You're a real bastard."

"You like it." Black Haru confirmed himself as he looked into Kyou's cinnamon eyes.

Kyou was seething now. "Get off me, you perv!" He yelled loudly.

"Shhh. We might get caught." Haru said, barely able to hide back his grin that was threatening to grow wider.

"What?!! Haru, I swear if you get me in trouble I'll kill you-" Kyou's sentence was cut off by the younger boy's hips colliding with his own.

This elicited a stifled moan from the orange-haired boy and Haru smirked. Kyou didn't hate him, he knew that. The cat was just difficult. But he didn't want it any other way.

"What was that?" Haru teased his orange-haired lover, as he began to kiss Kyou's jaw line, slowly trailing down to his neck. It was quite the erogenous spot for the kitty cat.

"Haru…Stop it!" The cat said in an almost pleading way. He knew that if this went any further, they'd end up on top of that seat/bed thing making noises they both wouldn't be able to control.

Haru smirked dangerously, keeping the grip on his little kitty tight, as he pressed up against him again, receiving the same response as last time. A gaspy moan.

"Damn it, you stupid bovine, Cut it the fuck out!" Kyou breathed out. It was pretty hard to speak when the dual haired boy was grinding him.

"Will you give me what I want?" The ox asked slyly, as he grinned that same mischievous grin as before.

"Yeah yeah, just fuckin' stop it before I get in trouble!" Kyou hissed.

Haru released Kyou's wrists from his hands and back away slowly from the seething orange haired boy.

Kyou, who was now thoroughly embarrassed because of his reaction from Haru's play, blushed a light pink as he went to pull on another pair of damn gloves. "Fuckin' ox…" He muttered to himself.

Haru just laughed at his kitten as he watched Kyou prepare for the piercing. His eyebrow raised incredulously as Kyou was extremely diligent.

"Wow Kyou, you must really be good at this," He teased, making it sound more perverted than it needed to be.

"Shut up." Kyou mumbled, embarrassed at what he had to say next. "Haru…Take off your pants."

"Oooh baby, you gonna give it to me?" Haru asked, his black side still residing over his personality. He could be quite the pervert in his black form, when he wasn't pissed off.

"Haru, if you don't stop, I swear I'm gonna murder you." Kyou said, as he bit his bottom lip. Haru just bluntly took off his pants right in front of him.

Kyou rolled his eyes, but there was a faint trace of a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Taking some alcohol stuffs, Kyou began to sanitize the spot for the piercing. Of course, he got more than a response from the ox.

"Oh, Oh! Harder, Kyou." Black Haru moaned loudly.

"Holy shit, is it possible for you to just shut up for one second! Goddamn." He spat as he got the fourteen gauged needle from its package.

Black Haru laughed once more, this time sounding devious. "Kitten, don't deny that you like me."

Kyou growled. He had enough. He took out the needle, and shoved it right through the soft skin on Haru's penis.

"Ah! Fuck!" Haru said, only this time twice as loud, eliciting a few giggles and laughs through out the parlor.

"Hey, you got what you wanted, now get the fuck out." Kyou said, as he finished putting on the actual piercing metal.

Haru smirked.

"Nahh. Let's try this baby out."

A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Lolz. So yeah, I know I suck at writing. But whoever may read this, thank you for reading it! Reviews are always pleasant, even if they are flaming me. At least then I know I suck. xD But hmm, maybe no reviews says the same thing too….Lolz! Anywho, there were some innuendos in here, sorry that I didn't point them out bluntly or anything. :3 I just figure you guys know what I mean. ;)

Danke Danke!


End file.
